US Patent Application Publication US 2008/0122914 A1 discloses compositions for an ultraviolet (UV)-curable ink suitable for use in ink-jet printing. Such inks include one or more co-monomers and a gellant. When exposed to radiation of a predetermined frequency, these co-monomers polymerize and thus bind to any number of types of surfaces. In practical applications, such inks have a viscous property at room temperature, but become more liquid when heated for jetting onto a substrate to form images.
US Patent Application Publication U.S. 2007/0120930 A1 discloses a printing apparatus suitable for use with a radiation-curable ink. The apparatus uses a “transfuse” system, wherein ink forming the desired image is first jetted onto an image receptor in the form of a belt, and then transferred from the image receptor onto a print sheet or other substrate. At various locations along the belt path are disposed ultraviolet radiation sources for partially hardening the ink on the belt before transferring to the print sheet.
Although the above-described apparatus uses an image receptor to apply ink to a print sheet, it would be desirable to provide a system where such an ink as above described could be applied directly to a print sheet or other substrate. One challenge to such a system is that, in practical applications, such inks tend to have a “mayonnaise” consistency at room temperature, but when heated incidental to jetting, change to a low viscosity liquid. A typical ink-jet printing process heats the ink until it is liquid and then directly fires ink droplets from a piezoelectric print head onto the substrate. Once the ejected ink hits the substrate, it changes phase from the liquid back to its more viscous consistency, thereby reducing its penetration into porous media. Once this ink is exposed to UV radiation, photoinitiators in the ink are bombarded with UV radiation and the incident flux converts the monomers present in the ink into a cross linked polymer matrix resulting in a very hard and durable mark on the paper.
However, there is a desire to have the ink leveled prior to having it UV cured. The reason for this is so that gloss is more uniform, missing jets can be masked, and certain applications such as packaging require thin layers of relatively constant thickness. Because these inks have a mayonnaise consistency at room temperature, they have very little cohesive strength prior to curing. In addition, the inks are typically designed to have good affinity to many materials. This means that conventional methods for flattening a layer of ink tend to fail, because the ink splits and leaves much of the image behind on the device trying to flatten it, such as a traditional fuser roll as familiar in xerography. Before the ink ejected onto the substrate is cured, it is desirable to level the ink so that gloss is more uniform, missing jets may be masked, and/or certain applications such as packaging may be accommodated by enabling formation of thin ink layers of relatively constant thickness across the surface of the substrate.